


you're my first love

by wolfsbanex



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, Affection, First Times, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: a few of evaks first times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!  
> \- enjoy.<3

_1.The first time they see each other_ is in the cafeteria. Isak is sitting at the table with his friends. Magnus is telling them about some random girl he hooked up with. Isak was amazed by the blonde boy at the other table, who was smiling at a girl. When he turned his head, Isak looked down with a blush on his cheeks.

But there was also this other time, where Even was walking over the campus and Isak got lost. To him Even seemed so beautiful, so seductive, so different from ordinary people, that he could not understand why no one was as disturbed as he by this boy strolling like he owned the place on the paving stones, why no one else's heart was wild with the breeze stirred by the sighs of him, why everyone did not go mad with the movements of his hair, the flight of his hands, the gold of his smile. He had not missed a single one of Evens gestures, not one of the indications of his character, but he did not dare approach him for fear of destroying the spell.

 _2.The first time they talk to each other_ is at a kosegruppa meeting. „Come outside“, Even said before leaving the bathroom they both escaped into. And Isak did. Outside, he sat down beside the blonde boy and took the joint out off his hands. Even talked, but Isak couldn’t focus, his head swimming and his vision blurry. His heart was racing so fast it felt like Isak was going to fall down the bench head first. Emma interrupts the magical moment.

 _3.The first time they kiss_ is in the swimming pool after they left the girls behind. Isak can see Even in front of him, his features seem sharper underwater, his smile larger and the blue of the water compliments his eyes. Then Isak leans forward, and before he had time to say or think another word, Isak is kissing Even. And he’s kissing him, too.   
It starts almost in slow motion. Evens lips, soft on Isaks, light little kisses, tiptoeing. Then Even opens his mouth slightly, kissing Isak with more force. Isak kept thinking about how perfectly their mouths fit together. Evens lips are so gentle, his tongue drawing him in. Isak is losing myself in Even.

 _4.The first time they sleep together_ is innocent. After they scrambled out off the swimming pool, both soaking wet, they decide to go back to Isaks. They don’t talk a lot, just smile at each other and when they changed into dry clothes, they sink into Isaks bedsheets. Even cradles Isak in his arms, pressing sleepy kisses to his shoulder and neck. And Isak closes his eyes, taking in the warmth and safe feeling of Even holding him.

 _5.The first time they have sex_ is in a hotel room. Isak and Even are laying on the white sheets and Evens lips are traveling up and down Isaks bare torso. Isak was darkness and Even was darkness and there had never been anything before this time, only darkness and Evens lips upon him. Isak tried to speak and Evens mouth was over Isaks again. Suddenly Isak had a wild thrill such as he had never known; joy, fear, madness, excitement, surrender to arms that were too strong, lips too bruising, fate that moved too fast. But their first time is gentle, slow and Isak is the most relaxed he’s ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments! :D


End file.
